To Hurt Someone is To Save Someone
by Oathkeeper13
Summary: This is how I think Death Note should end. **Warning spoilers** Not completed
1. Shoot Them

**I finally finished the series! Light should've lived in the end!**

"He's got a note hidden on him!" Yelled Mogi, shaking with fear. He knows his name is going to get written down, including the others names too.

Near sat there with wide eyes. 'Is he really going to write our names down? He's really stupid to do that in front of us. He's going to end up dead.'

Without hesitation Matsuda pulled out his gun, he aimed it at Yagaim's hand. He pulled the trigger; there went the bullet.

"Matsuda!" Mogi shouted.

As he entered into his hand. Light fell to the floor, screaming in pain. It echoed throughout the walls of the warehouse. "M-Matsuda? You idiot! Who do you think you're shooting, Matsuda, damn you!"

The people in the warehouse had shocked faces, they never knew Matsuda had the guts to shoot somebody.

Light slowly stood to his feet with his hand dripping with blood. He glared at Matsuda. "Shoot the others!"

Matsuda showed no fear, he was getting ready to shoot Light again.

"Matsuda, don't shoot him!" Aizawa shouted with fear.

He didn't listen, he pulled the trigger; the bullet entered Light's stomach. He fell to the ground, screaming louder in pain.

Matsuda walked closer to Light, pointing the gun at his neck. "I don't want to die!" Light said with fear. He knew he's going to die; he wouldn't allow that too happen, he wants to win, not Near.

Mogi, Ide and Aizawa grabbed Matsuda's arms, and walked him away from Light. "Stop it, you're killing Light!" Ide said.

Matsuda began to cry. He didn't want to kill Light, he always knew he was a good kid. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, " he repeated over and over.

Light laid there on his back, looking up at the moldy ceiling. "Somebody, anybody, shoot them!"

They stood there looking at Light. "Light, needs to get rushed to the hospital!" Yelled one of the SPK forces.

Mogi pulled out his phone from his suite jacket.

"Fuck you all!" Light glared up at Ryuk. He's his only hope. "Ryuk, write down their names!" Ryuk looked at him like he was crazy. "Do it Ryuk!"

Suddenly the doors of the warehouse flung open. The ambulance people came rushing in. They lifted Light into the bed that had wheels on it. "I want my dad!" "Takada, I need you! Misa, where are you?"

They took Light onto the ambulance and drove away.

'Did the shooting make him forget that Takada died and his father as well.'

"Let's all go see Light at the hospital, " Ide suggested as he left with everyone.

Matsuda rushed to the information desk, while his friends walked in.

A woman with long black hair and brown eyes sat at the desk. "May I help you?"

"What room is Light Yagami in?"

"He just went into surgery, but I'll let the doctor know that he has visiters."

"Thank you!" He said with a smile. He joined his friends in the waiting room.

"Gee Matsuda, I never seen you run so fast," said Aizawa.

"I want to apologize to Light. For now on, I'm not going to shoot anyone, ONLY for defense."

"But that was defensive, you saved everyone, you did the right thing!" Ide said.

Mogi pulled out his phone, he dialed Misa's number.

"A part of me didn't want me to stop shooting him. I'm glad you guys stopped me, I'd be mad at myself forever if I killed him."

"Yes, he's fine. We're the next street over from your hotel."

"Great, I'll be there!" Misa said with tears as she hung up.

"Misa is on her way," Mogi said.

"Do you think Light will write my name in the Death Note, because I tried to kill him?"

"Actually, we're going to take his notebook and lock it away," Aizawa said.

"I thought, you guys are going to put him in jail?" Matsuda asked.

"Nah, my plan is; he's going to be handcuffed to Amane for a year. That's his punishment," Ide said.

"He gets alone with her, why not Near? He hates him," Matsuda suggested.

"I didn't think of Near, that's a good idea!"

Misa saw Light's friends, she entered the waiting room, and she took a seat.

"Hey Misa-Misa!" Matsuda said with a smile.

"Don't hey me, Mister! You shoot Light! I'm never speaking to you again!" She shouted.

"Quiet down Misa," Aizawa whispered.

"Well I had to do something, or he'll kill us all. I'm sorry."

"Light won't hurt a fly," Misa said as she flipped her hand.

"Umm, he's Kira," Ide said.

"Oh then he's my hero."

"He's a murderer, not a hero," said Aizawa.

Suddenly a man with brown hair wearing a lab coat. "I'm doctor Hiro. Light Yagaim is going to be fine. He's resting, you can go see him. He's in room 106."

Misa got up fast. "Thank you doctor!"

The others stood up and they walked down the wall.


	2. The Battle is Not Over

Misa ran into the room; where Light laid on the hospital bed watching TV. "Light! Thank goodness you're okay!" She threw her arms around him, giving him a hug.

Light smiled and he hugged her back. Mogi, Matsuda, Ide and Aizawa walked in. Light was surprised to see his friends. "Light, I'm sorry for shooting you."

"You'll never be forgiven. I thought I trusted you!" Light said in anger.

Misa sat on the edge of the bed. "Is Light going to go to jail?"

"Nope, he's going to get handcuffed to Near for a year ," Ide said.

"What? Damn you!" Light said.

"Light and I can't have alone time?! It was bad enough that L watched Light and I make out, he was a pervert!"

The four men laughed. "You gotta deal with it," said Mogi.

"I can't not for a year! With L it was 24/7, that wasn't that bad, but a year is worse!"

"Misa, calm down. It's fine," Light horsey. "Guys, can I talk to Matsuda alone?"

Without saying anything;the four good people left the room. Matsuda sat in a chair by the bed. "Is there anything for me to make up for me hurting you?"

"You're lucky that I didn't write your name down in the notebook. Well... you could be my maid and do my work for me."

"That's it?" He asked with a smile, hoping he doesn't do any hard work.

"There's one more thing, I want you to kill Near, if you don't I'll write your name down in the notebook. You cannot tell anyone about this, got it?" Light whispered.

"Yes, I do!"

'Matsuda will do anything for me, he's too trusting and an idiot. He has no idea that I'm using him. When Near is dead I'll write his name in the Death Note including the others names. Misa will be my goddess, this world will be ours!'

"Good. Let the our friends in."

Matsude rose from the chair and opened the door to let in their friends. "We would like to talk to Light, without Amane,"Ide said.

"Bye Light!" She stepped out.

"I know you're not going to like this idea, but that Death Note has to go," Mogi said.

"It can't! Don't you want no evil in this world? I need it to make this world perfect; nobody needs to worry about getting kidnapped nor getting killed. That's the only purpose I use it for!"

"It got good people killed too, it's too dangerous. The world doesn't need a god," Aizawa added.

"Don't get rid of the book! The world needs it!"

"Light, it's time that you need some rest," Mogi said as he turned on his heal and walked out of the door with the others following him. Misa popped in. "Light are you okay?"

"Only if Ryuk was here."

"Who's Ryuk?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"You look pissed, what did they say to you?" Misa asked as she plopped on the bed.

"They're getting rid of the Death Note."

"I heard about it."

"Without it, I can't be Kira or make this world perfect."

"You will be Kira and make the world yours," Misa said as he pulled the Death Note out of her purse.

Light's face grew with shock. "How did you get that?"

"A guy named Mikami gave it to me, he knew that you're going to lose yours and the memories."

Light took it from her hands and he looked down at it. "Thank you Misa! You and i can be gods of this world!" He wrapped her in a hug and he kissed her.

"Man, it's great to be back," Ryuk said.

"Ryuk! It's good to see you!" Light smiled.

"Yay! We are all together again!" Misa giggled.

"Okay, so here's my plan. I told Matsuda to kill Near. If he doesn't I'll write his name down in the notebook."

Ryuk laughed. "Are you kidding? He's a complete idiot."

"That's why I'm using him. The battle isn't over yet, I need to win so I can be the god of this world!"

"But you're going to get handcuffed to Near for a year," Misa said.

"I don't think the plan is going to work!"

"Not, if I take the Death Note and do the killings," Misa said.

"Misa, don't kill Mogi and the gang or Near, and don't do the eye trade. I don't want you're lifespan to lessen."

"Okay I got it!"

Light smirked. "Good, now I'd like to get some rest. Misa take the Death Note with you, and hide it somewhere where no one can find it."

"I can't stay the night with you?"

"I guess you can," Light said making room for Misa.

Misa put the notebook in her purse and she got under the covers next to Light.

The battle is not over.


End file.
